fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of Osiris
Ring of Osiris (オシリスのリング Oshirisu no Ringu) is a rare and ancient magical artifact, being one of the Ten Rings of Norvino, that belongs to the royal of the Norvino Kingdom, being at possession of one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino: Sir Drake. It grants him the power of the infinite darkness. History Back when the Norvino Kingdom was founded, the Ring of Osiris along with its nine other sibling rings were crafted by the best blacksmith of the era, when humans fought against magical beasts. Eventually, all of the Ten Rings were gifted to the Founder of the Kingdom who would use them wisely to turn the tables for his side in the war. After having won said war, the King had decided to put the Ten to rest, passing them down through the many royalty generations. The rings would be heavily secured, each guard holding them to death, as no one could freely put their hands into them. As of the recent days, each of them were given to one of the Norvino's Royal Knights. The Ring of Osiris was given by Black Smith, a descendant of the Legendary Blacksmith, who was guarding said ring to Sir Drake as he had earned it due to his various efforts and ascension in the Kingdom's militarity. Description Appearance The Ring of Osiris takes the shape of a normal ring with an odd designed gray skull placed on its top, said skull having hole-shaped eyes and nose, its three teeth being sharp and long. Not dependant of the size of someone's fingers, this ring adapts to any size as someone wears it, this was proven how Black and Drake are both capable of wearing it. Power As demonstrated by Drake, the user is able to freely manipulate and control darkness alognside one of its unique properties of gravity. Said darkness is seen as a black smoke that comes out from the user's body, thus devouring and crushing things, with this, the user is able to absorb objects and even attacks of many types just by sucking it like a black hole, this is also used for attracting the opponent to him. Pretty similar to a real black hole, the user absorbs things into a limitness space, however this doesn't destroy or crush whatever is absorved is stored in a strange space. Drake stated he could absorb small villages and even weak mages and thiefs doing some damage to them during the process. Another major strength of this ability is that the user can use his "black hole" at the air and absorb a mix of wind and eternano, thus firing it as a blast at the opponent, Drake can also absorbs water, fire, thunder, clouds, earth objects, and even lava, this is a great advantage in battle or normal situations as Drake can absorbs elemental attacks and even walk under the ocean by only absorbing the water around him ;before this he gathers lots of oxygen to breath. The most major strengths of this ability is that the user can absorbs eternano from another person upon touch, thus adquiring said eternano for his own magical reserves similar to a eletrical conduit feeding. However this advantage has one major weakness, the victim can get off from the user using his magic as the user can only absorbs eternano from the victim and not restrain him from using it, as the user needs to remain touching the victim to absorb the eternano, the absorption process will stop, however the stolen eternano will not be given back. *'Attract' (誘致 Yūchi): As Drake extends one of his arms towards the opponent, he activates his gravity power to attract any object towards him. As he grabs the target, he can opt on absorbing its eternano and even attacking with his sword or with his bare hand. The first weakness seen at this technique is that the victim can actually attacks Drake while being held, since the absorption does not keep the victim from using its powers. *'Devour' (むさぼり Musabori): Drake begins to spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an black hole, by putting his hand into the ground he swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. Drake can use this to absorbs range up attacks such as arrows, fire balls, thunder bolts, smoke and even buildings. He demonstred so great use in this that he can sucks the oxygen into the air, and by going underwater, he can substitutes the water around him with oxygen allowing him to walk underwater. A minor version lets him drains eternano from the enemies he touches. *'Release' (放出 Hōshutsu): Depending on what he had absorbed Drake is able to pull out all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness had swallowed up at once. This is demonstrated as he absorbs lots of bullets, swords and even people using devour and them expels them out in desired directions, he is also able to absorb the eternano at the air alongside the air and then firing it as a powerful shockwave. Gallery DKAtt.gif|'Attract'. DK.png|'Devour'. DKRel.png|'Release'. Trivia *It is based off of the ring of Death The Kid from the Soul Eater Series. *Its powers are mainly inspired by the Yami Yami no Mi from the One Piece Series. *This ring is the only one shown being worn by someone else than a Royal Knight, namely Black Smith. According to Drake, he is a descendent of the one who forged all the rings. *The ring's name and powers are a reference to the God of Death in Egyptian Mythology, Osiris. *Drake being gifted with the Ring is the event which finally concluded his trial to become a Royal Knight. *Supposedly, no other Royal Knight was willing to wear this ring. **Drake confirms and proves that no mental side effect comes from wearing it. Category:DamonDraco Category:Magic Artifacts Category:Magic Items Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Ten Rings of Norvino